


Starcrossed Fools, frenemies with benefits, and how to disgruntle Lt. Uhura.

by nergregga



Series: McCoy in the middle [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Frenemies, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nergregga/pseuds/nergregga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows"A ruler, an insecure Captain, an insistent Vulcan, and the scarring of Dr. McCoy's mind "<br/>Jim's relationship with Spock, puts a strain on his friendship with McCoy, whose suppressed feelings for his Captain has resurfaced. Too much is revealed during a drunken argument. Can a Solution  be found? Also, what did McCoy do to piss of Uhura?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starcrossed Fools, frenemies with benefits, and how to disgruntle Lt. Uhura.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the people who wanted to see some threesome action, in a sequel to my story "A ruler, an insecure Captain, an insistent Vulcan, and the scarring of Dr. McCoy's mind" If you haven't read that one; It is probably a good idea to do so.

Spock was blushing. Not much, but enough for his Captain to notice. Jim had pecked Spock on the cheek, as he sat down next to him. He felt slightly smug, about having caused such a reaction in the Vulcan. Spock was adorable when green tinged the top of his ears.

“That was highly inappropriate, Captain.” Spock said almost reproachfully.

He raised an eyebrow when Jim smirked at him.

“You loved it.”

“Regardless, it is highly inappropriate behavior for two high ranking officers, to engage in such public displays”

“Spock, we are still off duty; I don’t see what the big deal is”

Jim attacked his oatmeal with his usual lack of enthusiasm. After a few mouthfuls, a hand cupping him through his pants, almost caused him to choke. He dropped his spoon abruptly, and turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

“Spock! What the hell?”

Jim’s hand plunged under the table, and pried Spock’s hand off his crotch.

“I do not see what the “big deal” is, as we as you stated, are currently off duty”

“Ok, ok point taken. Sorry”

“Apology accepted”

Spock held up his index and middle fingers. Jim brushed his own against the outstretched fingers briefly. For a while they ate in silence, kissing in the Vulcan way under the table, Until the ship’s CMO joined them.

“Mornin’, love birds” dr. McCoy said, as he sat down opposite Jim.

“I would appreciate it, if you referred to us by our correct titles, Dr. McCoy.” Spock said, a light frown on his face. The older man rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, Commander Spock.”

“Speaking of love birds, Bones. Why is Uhura mad at you?”

McCoy didn’t answer while he took a sip of his coffee. His face contorted into a grimace of disgust. He shot the cup a very dirty look, then he took another sip.

“If the coffee is not palatable, why do you keep on consuming it, Dr?” Spock asked.

“Because he” McCoy pointed at Jim.”Won’t let me drink Scotch in the morning”

Spock responded with a "Fascinating" and a raised brow.

“Hey, until you allow me to have triple cheeseburgers with a side of ice cream sundaes at every meal, there will be no drinking in the morning.” Jim said, poking his spoon at his oatmeal.

“Never gonna happen, kid” McCoy shook his head, as he drained his cup, and rose from his seat.

“Well, I’ll be off. Jim come and see me after your shift” He said, then catching himself.

“Unless, you have other plans?”

His eyes darted to the Vulcan beside Jim. Spock shook his head.

“We do not. I have to work in the lab tonight.” Jim looked at his lover with a slight frown.

“Again?” he said incredulously.

“Surely, you do not wish me to neglect my duties?”

“I guess not. But I'll be lonely”

“Jim, I do intend to keep our appointment tomorrow evening.” Spock said, his voice a little softer than usual.

“You’d better.” muttered Jim, and turned his attention to his food.

* * *

 

“So what will it be? Scotch, Romulan Ale, or what ever Scotty has concocted down in engineering.”

Dr. McCoy was smiling at Jim. The young Captain eyed the bottle of Scotty’s mystery potion.

“What’s in it?”

“I have no idea” McCoy frowned, opened the bottle and took a tentative sniff. He inclined his head appreciatively.

“Smells like paint stripper. Oughta be good”

He shrugged and poured himself a glass of the murky green liquid. A little smirk formed on his lips, as he held the liquid up to the light.

“Hey, Jim. Remember those gourds we all loved the taste of? I think I know were the rest of them went” Jim shuddered. He had not shared the Doctor’s enthusiasm for the vegetables.

“I think I’ll pass. Gimme some of that Romulan ale”

McCoy gave Jim the drink. They toasted. There was a long pause where none of them spoke.

“So..Uhm, How is Sickbay?” The older man rolled his eyes.

“Really, Jim? Is this really what our friendship has come to?”

He shot his younger friend a very dirty look.

“We were best friends, and now we can’t even say two words to each other without it being about work, booze, or the goddamn hobgoblin.”

He drained his drink, and immediately poured himself another one.

“Bones, don’t call him that.” Jim said quietly.

“All I am saying is that you could do so much better. I don’t know what kind of mind tricks he pulled to make you fall in love with him. You could have anyone you wanted, and you choose him. That little Carol number is practically gagging for it. Hell, if I had known you swing that way, I would have thrown you down, and had my way with you, a long time ago.” McCoy ranted, then he realised what he had just said. A look of horror crossed his face.

“Are you done?”

Jim’s knuckles were becoming white from squeezing his glass.

“I’m sorry, Jim.” McCoy began.

The young Captain put his glass down harder than he intended. Blue liquid sloshed over the table.

“I should have known. So that’s why you didn’t leave that night.You were getting off on watching us, weren’t you, Leonard?” Jim said with quiet anger in his voice.

“Is that why Uhura’s pissed at you? Bet you screamed my name instead of hers, or was it Spock’s? Did you cry out for her ex boyfriend’s cock? You sure as hell, couldn't take your eyes of it”

Now it was the doctor’s turn to get angry.

“Rather a reluctant voyeur, than a rampant, unapologetic exhibitionist James. Did you really think I wanted to see that? I didn’t, I hate that I know, what the pointy eared bastard’s orgasm face looks like!”

“I told you not to insult my boyfriend, You drunken perv!”Jim shouted back, getting up so quickly his chair fell over.

McCoy got up too.

“Takes one to know one, Jimbo”

“You are out of line…”

“Don’t you dare pull rank on me. Get out of my sight, you overgrown man-child!”

He pointed a shaking finger at the door. Jim crossed his arms, and stood his ground. For a long while they glared at each other, then Jim shook his head.

“Fine” he mumbled as he turned and left.

McCoy sank back into his chair, looking wistfully at the spilled drink. “You, Leonard, are a goddamn fool” he said to himself, pouring himself another drink.

* * *

 

Spock watched his sleeping lover. His expression softened, as he reached out to stroke Jim’s face. The young man arched into the touch. The Vulcan leaned down to kiss him. Jim sleepily reached for him, dragging him down on top of him. The kiss deepened. When they finally broke apart, Jim smiled, and stroked the back of Spock’s neck, teasing the soft short hair.

“If you promise me to always wake me like that, you can wake me any time you want to” Jim said softly, and kissed Spock again.

“Come to bed. I am too tired for the fun stuff, but just hold me.”

Spock undressed, and slipped underneath the covers. He leaned in for another kiss. There was a faint smile on his lips when he pulled away.  He let his hands explore Jim’s bare chest, and kissed his shoulder. Jim drew Spock closer, inserting his leg between Spock’s. His fingers traced one of the pointed ears. They began kissing again. Hungry kisses this time. Despite Jim’s profession of being too tired, it was him who first cupped Spock’s bulging crotch, using the heel of his hand to stimulate his lover. Spock threw the covers back. He removed Jim’s boxers, and spent a while kissing and nibbling at hiss inner thighs, before taking his erection into his mouth.

“Spock!” Jim said breathlessly, and buried his hands in Spock’s dark hair.

His hips arched up into the movements of the bopping head. Spock looked up at Jim, Taking him deeper. Jim writhed, and gasped as pleasure washed over him. His small sounds of pleasure urged Spock on. He reached in to his own boxers, and began stroking himself, just to ease the pressure. This however turned out to be a miscalculation, as he came embarrassingly quickly. A short while later Jim stiffened and groaned. Spock didn't pull away, as Jim’s orgasm hit him. Slowly the Vulcan let the softening penis drop from his mouth. He kissed the blond man before drawing the covers over them both again. Slightly confused Jim searched his face “

Hey, Spock don’t you want to….?”

Spock shook his head.

“Not at present” He didn’t want Jim to find out he had already climaxed. Undeterred, Jim slipped his hand into Spock’s underwear.

“You came, didn't you?” he said.

Spock didn’t answer, but lifted his hips and allowed his boxers to be pulled off. Jim toyed with the slit of Spock’s sheath. After a few minutes, he began to respond, but Spock gently removed Jim’s hand.

He gently brought it to his lips, gave it a quick kiss, before cradling it against his chest.

“Sleep, T’hy’la”

They lay silent next to each other, awake in the dark room. It was Jim who broke the silence.

“Spock, there is something I need to tell you” Jim said, his voice sounding very loud. The Vulcan turned his head.

“I won the bet about Bones”

He quirked an eyebrow.

“Indeed?”

“I still get to top, right?”

Spock sighed, and released Jim’s hand, that immediately went back to his crotch.

* * *

 

“Hey, Bones.” Jim said to the man sitting on his bunk, waiting for him, as he returned from his shift.

The doctor got up, looking slightly embarrassed. Taking a couple of steps to Jim he stopped, looking down at the floor.

“Look, I am so sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have said those things about Spock"

The words were appreciated, but unneeded. Jim wrapped his friend in a hug.

“I am sorry too.” he murmured against McCoys neck.

They sat down next to each other. Jim was the first to speak

“You should’ve told me.”

“Well, I did, didn’t I?” Bones said, smiling a half smile.

“Yep, You sure did, but why didn’t you tell me years ago?”

Jim reached out to take McCoy’s hand. Their fingers entwined, as if they had spent all of their friendship holding hands like that.

“Would it have made any difference?” He turned his head to look into Jim’s blue eyes. The younger man bit his lip and shrugged.

“I don’t know to be honest. Bones, I’ve always liked you a lot, enough to have a little crush on you during our second year at the academy, but I didn’t think you were interested in men”

Laughter bubbled over in McCoy’s stomach. He clapped Jim’s shoulder. The hand lingered for a moment, then it reached up to absentmindedly stroke a couple of stray hairs of off Jim’s forehead.

“So, we are a pair of star-crossed fools, aren't we Jimmy?”

“I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting our friendship”

Jim’s eyes were smoldering in a way that made his friend feel giddy.

“Well, It’s not like I’ve had the time anyway. Don’t sweat it.” For awhile the room was silent. Jim was stroking the back of McCoy’s hand with his thumb. Small idle patterns, that did unspeakable things to McCoy’s self control. He looked down at the hand for a moment, then he turned to face Jim. The soft smile drew him in like a magnet. His lips parted slightly. Jim made no movements toward or away from him. McCoy began to lean in until their noses almost touched. At the last moment the doctor seemed to check himself, and the moment dispersed, like smoke from an extinguished candle. He promptly let go of Jim’s hand.

“Well, Jim-boy I’m gonna go before I do something stupid like kiss you”

Jim blinked.

“Yeah, that is probably a good idea, see you later, Bones” McCoy got up, and walked purposefully towards the door. At the same moment Spock strode through it. They almost collided in the door way.

“Sorry, Spock.”

McCoy muttered, and stepped to the side. Spock did the same.

“Good evening, Dr McCoy.” The Vulcan said quirking one of his eyebrows. They were standing chest to chest.

“You do not have to leave on my account. It is beneficial for Jim to cultivate other relationships.”

“Nah, I should be getting back to sick bay anyway.” McCoy said as he side stepped Spock.

The Vulcan turned his head and looked after the doctor as he left.

“I share your sentiment on the CMO’s backside; it is indeed, very pleasing to look at” A wicked grin spread on Jim’s face.

“Mr Spock I believe we have some scheming to do”

“Indeed”

* * *

“Seriously, guys, Be more carefu...”

McCoy stopped short, as he took in the two men on the bed. They were both naked. Spock was stroking Jim with long sure strokes.

“Hi, Bones.”

Jim smirked as he looked at the doctor.

“Get over here, and kiss me. You owe me one from before.”

The older man’s eyes widened.

“You can’t be serious.”

The Vulcan let go of Jim, and looked at McCoy, his eyebrow quirking.

“I assure you, Leonard; Jim is being quite serious.”

Spock spread his legs giving McCoy a good view of the erect cock protruding from the sheath.

“Bones, we’ve decided that it’s not cheating, if Spock gets to watch you have your way with me” When McCoy still didn’t move, Jim nodded to Spock, who got up from the bed.

“Doctor, Jim informs me that you are under the misapprehension, that I do not like you. That is not true. I frequently find you most fascinating”

He stepped closer. McCoy swallowed. There was something intimidating about being this close to Spock.

“Bones, Spock, kiss and make up. That's an order” Jim said from his position on the bed.

Before McCoy could react, the Vulcan grabbed him, and pressed a surprisingly tentative kiss against his lips. Spock’s lips were soft and pliant. McCoy leaned in and kissed him, a little deeper. He had to give it to Jim; the hobgoblin was a good kisser.

“Very good, you two. Now it’s my turn”

Jim gently moved Spock out of the way, and kissed his dear old friend. The two men smiled at each other, then leaning in, they kissed again, and then once more for good measure. Out of the corner of his eye, McCoy could see the less than blank expression on Spock's face. It was half way between arousal, and jealous impatience. He pulled away from Jim's lips.

"Feeling left out?"

"Oh, pour Baby" Jim said, as he attached himself to his boyfriends lips.

They kissed for several minutes, then they stopped, exchanged a meaningful glance, and pounced on McCoy, who allowed himself to be tackled on to the bed. The two men began to undress him. It took a while, because they insisted on peppering every inch of exposed skin with kisses. McCoy’s brain had stopped working; all there was, was pleasure. He gasped as a hand began to gently cradle his balls. Jim gently turned him over on his side. He kissed him tenderly, while Spock began to part his buttocks, and caress the opening he found there. A slick finger breached him, and he involuntarily tensed up. Jim pulled away from McCoy’s lips.

“Shh, Bones. Relax, he won’t hurt you”

He flipped them over so that the doctor was lying on top of him. McCoy caught Jim’s lips again. The younger man spread his legs, and drew them up. Spock spread lube all over the Doctor’s erection. He was about to protest, as he felt Jim opening around his cock head. McCoy thrust his hips and felt himself sinking into the heat of his friend. He was lost, and only dimly registered Spock’s continued ministrations. It wasn’t until he felt him self spread open, and filled up completely, that he realised what was happening. They began to move together. McCoy buried his head against Jim’s shoulder, while he tried to pace himself, to make this last. Spock kissed the back of his neck, as he began to move a little faster. Soon they were approaching climax. It was Jim, who came first. Spreading his liquid heat between them. Spock struck bulls eye, one more time, sending McCoy over the edge a short while later. Finally, the Vulcan in turn, came deep inside the Doctor. They lay together panting for breath. Spock somehow managed to roll them over on their sides. He gently withdrew from McCoy, but wrapped his arms around the doctor. It was Jim who broke the silence.

“You ok?”

McCoy slowly focused, on his friend’s face.

“Yeah, I think so” “What about you, Spock?”

There was a pause before the Vulcan answered, “I am functional, if a little fatigued”

“You’re tired? I was the one in the middle” McCoy said incredulously

“I believe it is bad form to quarrel directly after coitus”

“Green blooded hob…” Spock’s long fingers struck gold, running lightly over McCoy’s ribs. The older man squealed.

“Hey, that tickles. Stop it!”

“Indeed, then perhaps your will think twice about calling me such things in the future?”

“Now why would I do that; it got me laid didn’t it?”

“Only you a person with your sense of logic would deduce that”

“Hey, you two, play nice” Jim scolded his lovers.

The three men almost nodded off after that.

 “Bones, did you call out mine, or Spock’s name when you were sleeping with Lt. Uhura?”

The older man pretended to sleep; It wasn’t Jim’s business anyway.

Though he would probably have to make it up to Nyota, somehow.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Flash back
> 
>  
> 
> Uhura stormed out of his quarters. McCoy scrambled after her, confused by her sudden departure.  
> “Nyota!?”  
> “Forget it, Leonard. This is too weird”  
> “What?” McCoy howled  
> “Was it something I Said?”  
> But she was gone. McCoy cursed under his breath. Angrily, he threw the phrasebook across the room. It landed upside down, revealing a picture of the author; A tall, fat, balding man, whose ridicules mustache seemed to accentuate his smug smile. McCoy sighed and picked up his copy of. “Harry Mudd’s guide to East African Women", and replaced it on his shelf.


End file.
